Research
Research can be conducted to unlock more items and weapons for purchase in the store (though some of these may drop or be rewarded during missions before they are actually unlocked). More advanced research is unlocked by leveling up and completing previous research. Research is unlocked at level 3 after finishing the second mission in Chapter 1. Research will cost silver, as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. Points. Each research topic also has a built-in waiting period, which can be shortened by paying gold. The more advanced the topic, the longer the waiting period. |-| Research Tree= Ranged * Advanced Targeting ** Target Painting - also requires Marksman Training I * Composite Arms ** Frag Bracer * Grenades * Frag Grenade I * Demolitions I ** Demolitions II *** Demolitions III ** Grenade Dischargers *** Incendiary Munitions - also requires Pyrotechnics I * Marksman Training I ** Precision Rifles ** Marksman Training II *** Marksman Training III * Smoothbore Firearms ** Combat Shotguns * Tactical Pistol ** Machine Pistols *** Service Side Arms - also requires Rapid Response *** Selective Fire **** Lightweight Assault ***** Tactical Service Rifles (also requires Service Side Arms) Melee * Advanced Blades ** Experimental Katara Tech - also requires Unarmed Combat I *** Localized Electric Stun - also requires Electroshock Weaponry ** Energy Blades - also requires Force Manipulators *** Plasmic Stability - also requires Plasma Dischargers *** Molecular Engineering **** Vibranium Blades ***** Augmented Vibranium ***** Hybrid Weaponry - also requires Service Side Arms * Durability I ** Personal Defense *** Pyrokinetic Defense **** Cryogenic Defense *** Rapid Response - also requires Ripostes **** Overwatch * Kinetic Projection ** Electroshock Weaponry *** Plasma Dischargers **** Area Incapacitation **** Beam Emitters ***** Fractal Flares - also requires Plasmic Stability ***** Rapid Atomization - also requires Molecular Engineering ****** Ionized Inductance * Unarmed Combat I ** Kinetic Amplifiers *** Kinetic Projection * Pyrotechnics I ** Pyrotechnics II *** Pyrotechnics III * Riot Control I ** Riot Control II *** Riot Control III Healing * Rejuvenating Energy ** Medical Response - also requires Healing Factor I * First Aid I ** First Aid II ** Biology I - also requires Electrolytes I *** Biology II * Electrolytes I ** Electrolytes II * Healing Factor I ** Healing Factor II Evasion * Flexibility I ** Sensory Perception *** Advanced Targeting **** Kinetic Stabilizers - also requires Rapid Response ***** Preemptive Defenses ***** Force Manipulators ****** Stasis Fields ******* Quantum Overdrive ******** Temporal Warping - also requires Temporal Physics Suits * PVP Bonus Expansion I ** PVP Bonus Expansion II *** PVP Bonus Expansion III **** PVP Bonus Expansion IV |-| Gear= |-| Uniforms= |-| Supplies= } |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} } |- | | |- | | |- | | |} } |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} |-| PVP= It was revealed that, along with the launch of Season 2, new filters will be added to the Research page, making it easier for players to find a specific research. Limited Edition Isotope-8